


My previous fanfic but in more detail

by MissSaikou



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Basement, F/M, Quote: It's literature! Smutty... literature. (Dragon Age), Tax Fraud, just open the work, literally though, seriously just do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSaikou/pseuds/MissSaikou





	My previous fanfic but in more detail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSaikou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSaikou/gifts).

You just came from sch- BORIIING *skip skip skip* You knock on Kokichi's door, he greets you with a sweet smile. "Come in my house!", he says. He drags you into his room. When you look around, you see lots of smuts and hentai mangas. But this isn't about that. Kokichi pushes you onto his bed, removes your clothes, and HE LITERALLY SITS ON YOUR CHEST, STUFFING YOUR MOUTH WITH HIS MEAT STICK. It's bigger than you thought, and you kept sucking. He then went so fast you died of choking. Monokuma was in the basement, and heard everything. He then entered the room to see... your dead body with a mouth full meat-stick-milk. He said "What the fuck?" in shock. Kokichi says "What?" and realises he killed you. Monokuma just goes back to the basement. The end.


End file.
